


Thawing Her Heart

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ice Powers, The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway, idfc, is that a copyrighted phrase, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: They boy was shivering, but he’d be okay.





	Thawing Her Heart

She hadn’t hesitated when the woman had stumbled into the bar, begging someone to help her little boy. Alicja herself had experienced enough loss. She grabbed the heaviest coat she had on hand- not for her, but for the little boy. The frigid air of the ski resort hasn’t bothered her since she first got the job there, and it wasn’t going to start now. Her furry ears flickered sporadically as she skied across the resort, listening for any shouts for help. Moments later she heard him and dug the boy out of the hill he’d crashed into, wrapping him in the coat she’d grabbed and called security on her cell. They boy was shivering, but he’d be okay.


End file.
